The present invention relates to a polymeric composition useful in coatings formulations. Paints containing associative rheology modifiers such as hydrophobically modified ethylene oxide urethane (HEUR), hydrophobically modified alkali soluble emulsion (HASE), and hydrophobically modified hydroxylethyl cellulose (HMHEC) thickeners cause latex particles to self-associate, which causes titanium dioxide (TiO2) particles to self-associate (crowd), which reduces hiding efficiency as compared to compositions thickened with non-associative thickeners. This crowding effect occurs because associative rheology modifiers create a network with the binder in the paint system, thereby pushing TiO2 particles closer together. It would therefore be desirable to discover a way to improve the hiding efficiency of coatings formulated with associative rheology modifiers.